


Dance With Me

by AEpixie7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: A profetish if you will, Dancing leads to sex, F/M, I might have a professor fetish, Slow Burn, Smut, Stop making sexy professors, The Author Regrets Nothing, professor sexymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: The Professor attends a charity gala in Lumiose city, and asks his lab assistant Sophie to accompany him. He is unaware of how difficult it will be to keep his relationship with her a secret...





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I speak conversational French, and there is some untranslated French in this story. Rather than distract from the story with asterisks and definitions at the end of the story, I suggest you have Google Translate open. (Most of it is self explanatory)

Sophie sighed, smoothing her hands nervously over her dress as she observed herself in the mirror. _Oh God this was a bad decision. This dress is too racy..._

She turned so she could see the back, the purple fabric dipping low, revealing the expanse of skin almost to her butt. The backless dress really was stunning, and the deep hue complimented her skin perfectly. But perhaps it was too revealing. This was a charity gala, after all, and she didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression about her relationship with the Professor. Of course, they had been carrying on a casual relationship for months, but no one knew about it. And this dress... _oh God it's too obvious. People are going to talk..._

Three rhythmic knocks met her ears, and her heart leapt into her throat. "Sophie, ma chére, are you ready?" _Too late now..._

She took another deep breath, trying desperately to ignore her reflection in the mirror as she snatched up her clutch. _Just chug a few martinis right off the bat and it'll make everything better._

She pulled the door open, and both she and Sycamore froze when their eyes met. Sophie felt her breath literally knocked from her lungs. Augustine wore a navy three piece suit, his hair still bearing its signature style- that maddening strand of inky black hair falling in front of his pretty grey eyes. The suit was ridiculously well tailored, hugging his shoulders and waist in a manner that absolutely stunned her. Who knew a suit could look so damn sexy?

"Mon dieu," he whispered, his eyes blinking several times in shock. Sophie was pulled back to her own consciousness by the sound of his voice, and only then did she realize her heart was beating so wildly that she could feel it in her ears.

"Uh, Sophie you... you look... éblouissante," he said breathlessly, and she flushed with color, averting her eyes to the ground. "Darling, you are speaking Frenglish again," she teased, and she glanced up to see his cheeks now burning red. He had an adorable habit of mingling his two languages when he was flustered or... overwhelmed.

"My apologies. I said stunning. You look stunning..." he said, his words trailing off as he seemed unable to formulate anything beyond that. She continued to fidget under his gaze, and smoothed her hands nervously over her dress once more. "You don't think it's too revealing?" she said, turning slightly to show him the backless element. He swallowed hard, then grinned, biting his lip as he dragged his eyes, shimmering darkly, back up to meet hers. He stepped forward, wrapping his hand around her back and along the hem of the dress, so his fingertips came to rest at the base of her spine. She almost squealed from the effort of restraining the shiver that shot up the back of her legs. Sycamore's breath at her ear did nothing to ease her senses.

"In my opinion, it is not revealing enough..." he whispered, his voice much too suggestive. She felt heat pooling in her belly, and placed a hand on his chest. "Au... Augustine you mustn't say things like that..." she stuttered.

He giggled, the sound sending goosebumps all over her skin. She had been sleeping with Augustine for a few months, in fact they had spent the night together only a few nights ago. So why was it so difficult for her to think of anything other than blowing off the gala and tearing his clothes off with her teeth?

"As difficult as it is going to be with you dressed like that... I promise. I'll be a good boy," he teased. _God damn,_ she thought as another shiver coursed over her skin. So far he had her wrapped around his finger this evening. Time for her to turn the tables.

She dragged a perfectly manicured fingernail along his jawline, and whispered, "Not too good I hope..."

His eyes sparkled with what could only be described as animalistic hunger. She hooked a hand around his elbow and stepped out of his grasp, taking her position by his side. "Shall we?" she said, though she was certain he was having the same urges to blow off the gala as she had. He hesitated for several moments, then shot her that crooked grin. "Allons-y." 

*

Sophie swallowed her nervousness as she and the Professor entered the grand ballroom. Dignitaries and celebrities alike approached the Professor, all kindly complimenting his work, and all turning toward her in a speechless daze. "Sophie?!" they exclaimed. She bowed and accepted their compliments graciously, though she couldn't shake the slight tremble in her body as she clung to the Professor's arm. He was used to being social. He thrived on interaction, that was what made him such a successful Professor. She, on the other hand, avoided it like the plague. She felt most comfortable in the isolation of the lab, with only a few select trainers and Augustine for company.

"We need refreshments," Augustine blurted, and she looked up to see him watching her intently. He was clearly aware of her discomfort. "Yes, please," she said hurriedly. A strong drink might take the edge off.

The Professor ordered them both a Grey Goose martini with an orange twist. His favorite. She sipped the drink, wincing at its strength, and grinned at the Professor as he did the same. Her heart leapt into her throat as she felt his hand once again on her exposed back, the warmth of his skin seeming to radiate up her spine.

"Is that Sophie?" a voice broke her panic, and she turned to see Diantha approaching, her floor length white satin dress shimmering and flowing as she walked, revealing a slit up her thigh that went dangerously high. "Diantha, you look radiant," Augustine said, stepping away from Sophie and pulling Diantha's hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles as he bowed. "Thank you, Professor. You look dashing, as ever. And Sophie, you... wow," she said, her smile sweet and glowing. Sophie blushed and bowed. A compliment from Diantha was as genuine as they come.

"I was going to ask you for a dance, Professor, but I would feel remiss if I pulled you away from this beauty," she said, and Sophie almost choked on her drink. "No by all means. I think I need... some more refreshment before I can... partake of the dancing," Sophie said with a smile, her hand steadying herself on the bar as Augustine slid away from her, his strong presence seeming to leave a void by her side. He took Diantha's hand and bowed once more. "I would be honored, Diantha," he said. Sophie went to turn back to her drink, but not before she heard the Professor softly call her name.

"You're alright?" he asked quietly, concerned. She nodded, and he seemed convinced as he led Diantha to the dance floor. Sophie chugged the rest of her martini, trying desperately to quell the jitters. The way everyone was looking at her. The way they were looking at her and the Professor. _I am putting his reputation in jeopardy. I am only his assistant. God what was I thinking, starting this relationship with him. I am such an idiot._

She pointed at her glass insistently, receiving a judgmental stare from the bartender after she had finished the first one so quickly. She threw a few dollars into the tip jar, and he seemed to forget his concern and went about mixing up a new martini.

She accepted her drink and turned toward the dance floor, leaning back against the bar as an elegant song began to play. Augustine and Diantha were in the center of the floor, and more couples filtered up to join them as they recognized the song- a waltz. Sophie took a few cautious sips of vodka as she watched Augustine take Diantha's hand in his, and wrap his other hand around her lower back. _I want him to be touching me, and only me. But I knew we were not exclusive when we started this. He is not mine. And Diantha is an extremely attractive, well-to-do Kalosian. And I respect her. So why am I feeling this way? What is wrong with me?!_

She took another gulp of vodka as she felt its effects starting to make her outer extremities tingle and her cheeks warm. The music played and the dancers moved, though none as elegantly as Diantha and the Professor. Her sparkling white dress and his fierce possession of the dance floor made everyone stop and stare. It was as if no one else was even in the room.

The dance came to an end, and Diantha and Augustine bowed to one another, before the Professor's eyes found Sophie's in the crowd. He smiled mischievously, before disappearing in the throng of people. Sophie got anxious for a moment, before he appeared before her, his scent of cologne and orange vodka making her woozy. Perhaps she shouldn't have been drinking so heartily...

He held out his hand to her, that devious grin still upon his lips. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, before the song met her ears. A thumping latin song that she recognized instantly. Their first dance. That late night in the lab, when he was restless and asked her if she knew how to dance. He had put on this song and they had danced the samba. But they never made it to the end of the song. They took each other's clothes off and made love for the first time, right on the Professor's desk.

"Augustine, no," she whispered. "People will talk..." she said shakily, and he stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "Let them talk," he said, pressing his lips to her hand as he peered up at her, that loose tendril of hair falling in his charcoal eyes as they pleaded with her. How she would love to feel his body moving with hers, his hands on her, but... she knew it wasn't a good idea. "S'il te plait," he whispered, and her knees almost buckled. She could never resist him when he begged in French.

She turned back and downed the rest of her martini, to another reproachful look from the bartender, before following the Professor to the dance floor. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath as the bright lights hit her, and a hush fell over the room. _This is happening. Don't hold anything back. Thank Arceus for vodka._

The first few beats of the chorus dropped, and all of a sudden she was back in the lab, that first night. Moving her body for his eyes only. And _God_ the way he moved. The sway of his hips as he locked eyes with her, spun away, their bodies closing the distance and letting their hands glide over the curves they could find... hips and thighs grazing each other just before the movement became lewd. Sophie stalked around the dance floor, Augustine rushing up behind her and lifting her hands over her head, and she held them there as his hands caressed down her arms, to her sides, to the front of her hips as they swayed. She let her hand wrap around the back of his neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his hands gripping her dress at her hips. He lifted the material several inches, his hot breath at her ear, before she kicked out a leg, spinning and spinning away. She stopped abruptly, swinging her hips side to side as she dipped down low, allowing Augustine to stop just in front of her and crawling her way up his body like a cat. She slid her hand behind his neck as they locked eyes, shimmying backward until finally the last beat fell loud, and her leg hooked over his hip, his hand grasping just behind her knee as her hand came to rest on the side of his face, their foreheads resting against one another as they panted hard. She trailed her thumb along the line of his bottom lip, and she could visibly see the restraint that it took him not to attack her lips.

She was jolted back to reality as raucous cheers and applause filled the room. She wanted to look around, to make sure no one was looking reproachfully at the two of them, but... she couldn't pull herself away. Augustine's chest, rising and falling with his heavy breathing, his bottom lip hanging open ever so slightly, begging to be bitten. And that hand, hooked under her knee, the pad of his thumb caressing the tender skin of her thigh... she was struggling to keep hold of herself.

Augustine released her leg, but stepped close to her, his hand venturing once again to her lower back. His lips found her ear, and he whispered huskily "Je veux te baiser."

She didn't speak much French, only what she had picked up from Augustine. Mostly things he said when he thought no one could understand. Curses in particular. But that phrase she knew. That phrase...

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Buzzing around, shaking hands, muffled conversations. Sophie couldn't focus on any of it. Augustine could only go so long before he ventured to touch her again. Even a graze of his fingertips, standing close by her side, his hand always on her back. He was being unusually affectionate and possessive. She knew she should be nervous that almost all of Lumiose City was in attendance, and had witnessed his behavior, but thankfully, the vodka had done its job- easing her worries and numbing her body into relaxation.

Augustine leaned into her, his hand pulling her against him, where she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Let's go home," he sighed, and she glanced around the room, several pairs of eyes watching them intently. "Shouldn't we stay a bit longer? I'd hate to..."

Her words were cut off when he mumbled urgently in her ear. "I need to be inside you. I can't stand it any longer..."

She was about to reprimand him, until her eyes met his. There was such need in them. Such insatiable hunger. _For her._

"D'accord. Allons-y," she responded, and he visibly shivered from her use of his native tongue. He took her by the hand and whisked her from the ballroom, under the scrutiny of several important Kalosians, including Diantha. The valet brought around the Professor's car- a sporty 2 seater that Sophie had often admired. Augustine held her door for her, and hurried to the driver's seat. He ignored his seatbelt, and punched the gas, the tires screeching as they sped out onto the freeway. Sophie smiled wide when the Professor opened up the sunroof, and admired the way his black hair blew in the breeze. She bit her lip as a devious thought crossed her mind. She didn't allow herself to feel anxious, she just did it.

Her hand ventured over the center console, resting on his thigh. He jumped, glancing over at her as her hand glided up to his crotch, lightly gripping his pants. He whimpered quietly, both his hands gripping the steering wheel, as a small smile crept onto his lips. She rubbed the palm of her hand over his pants, feeling his hard-on growing larger. He squirmed a little, clearly getting uncomfortable from the restraint of his clothes. She reached over with her other hand, working his belt buckle and the button of his pants as she leaned over the console. His knuckles turned white as his hands tightened around the wheel. "Oh my god," he mumbled in disbelief as she freed his cock from his boxer briefs, sucking him between her lips. He whined loud, and she could already taste his pre cum seeping over her tongue.

"Ohhhh Sophie this is so hot," he whispered, his hand resting on the back of her head as she licked and teased him. She could hear the engine roaring as his foot sank down on the accelerator, almost drowning out his groans as she pushed him far enough into her mouth that his cock head hit the back of her throat. More hot pre cum oozed over her tongue, and she hummed appreciatively, the vibration in her throat making Augustine utter a breathless curse in French. She could feel the car taking turns at a blistering pace, the tires screeching on the pavement as he kept demanding more of his car. Sophie leaned up to catch her breath, but continued to stroke him slowly with her hand.

"Easy, lover. If you wreck the car, we won't make it home to fuck each other senseless," she teased, and he forced a grin as he winced from the sensation of her thumb sliding over his sensitive head. "Pardon. You... are driving... me crazy..." he stuttered, his chest rising and falling as he panted hard. She leaned down and rimmed her tongue around the head of his cock, before she plunged him into her mouth once more, picking up a faster pace as she pumped her hand beneath her mouth. He moaned loud, followed by a few very obvious French curses. "S-Sophie stop. Please!" he urged, and she pulled back, loving the way he trembled. "You've almost pushed me too far already. _Good god_ you're incredible..." he whispered, his hand reaching for her and wrapping around the back of her neck, the pad of his thumb tracing her jawline. She shivered from he lightness of his touch.

The car roared as he sped around the final turn, skidding to halt in front of the lab. He zipped his pants back up and jumped from the car, rushing around the passenger side and taking her hand. Her heels clicked on the pavement as he pulled her along, jamming his thumb on the elevator button. She could feel his palm was sweaty, and his heartbeat was wild as she caressed her fingertips up the inside of his wrist. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, and she could see him shaking as he impatiently watched the elevator monitor tick downward. She really had pushed him farther than she had anticipated. He was absolutely unhinged.

They stepped inside the elevator, and Augustine glanced up at the security camera in the corner, his hand sneaking down to her lower back once more. She reached behind her back, out of view of the camera, and tickled her fingernails lightly against the inside of his palm. He forced out a breath, looking over at her with an absolutely painful expression. She knew she was torturing him but... she looked forward to seeing how he got his revenge.

He hurried down the hall, swiping his key card to his quarters and throwing the door open. He shoulder checked it as it bounced back, and he whipped his tie from his neck, tossing it on the bed as he began unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. He turned back toward her, his voice reminiscent of a growl when he spoke. "Take off that damn dress."

She smiled mischievously, and feigned innocence as she smoothed her hands down her sides. "You don't want to take it off for me?"

"I've taken your clothes off plenty of times," he said as he shrugged out of his sport coat, then his vest and shirt, making Sophie bite her lip at the sight.

"Now I want to watch you take it off..." he whispered as he unbuckled his belt, his hand sinking beneath the fabric of his pants and stroking himself. Sophie blushed and reached to the back of her neck, releasing the clips at the collar and allowing the fabric to roll down her chest. She hooked her thumbs beneath the fabric at her hips and swayed slowly, pushing the dress to the ground and revealing her round breasts and tiny black thong. She could see the Professor's hand quicken its pace as he tugged at his cock. She bent and reached for the strap of her high heel, but the Professor clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Leave them on..." he ordered, and a shiver coursed through her body. _Ohmygod I have never been so wet in my whole life..._

"Augustine..." she murmured, watching as he shed the last of his clothing.

"Oui?" he asked, stepping closer but keeping his hands to himself. He could tell how agitated she was, but remained mere inches from touching her. He was punishing for her treatment of him earlier... He wanted to make her beg. At the moment, she was ready to do just about anything to feel his hot skin against her, his throbbing cock between her thighs...

But she still had one trick up her sleeve. She tilted her head and pulled the clip from her hair, allowing it to fall over her shoulders and frame her perky breasts. She held a hand out in front of her, and made a sultry "come hither" motion with her finger.

"Venez ici, toi vilain garçon," she whispered. He whined and closed the distance between them quickly, pushing her back against the wall, hard.

He pinned her wrists above her head, pressing his body tightly against hers. His lips were urgent when they met hers, his body trembling as she felt his cock sliding between her legs. He groaned into the kiss, but broke it quickly, moving down her body with tiny kisses along her breasts, to her hip bones, to her thighs as he slid her panties to the ground. She widened her stance when he pressed a hand on the inside of her thigh, and squeaked out a whimper when his lips kissed her clit. She felt his fingers prodding at her entrance, and sighed when he inserted two of them inside her, his lips and tongue switching between sloppy kisses and licking at her clit.

Augustine was always a generous lover when it came to reciprocating oral, but she had never felt it like this- never experienced it while still standing. It was an entirely new feeling. She moaned and writhed her hips, her thighs beginning to tremble against the urge to melt into his ministrations. She leaned back against the wall, her sighs and breathy moans seeming to coax him on. She couldn't believe how turned on she was, and finally let go of all restraint as she ran a hand through his hair, her other hand massaging circles over her own breast.

"Oh Augustine... don't stop!" she whined, and he pumped his fingers hard inside her with a groan, his tongue flicking rapidly over her sensitive nub. She practically screamed as her knees almost buckled, but Augustine reached a hand up to pin her hips against the wall. "Don't stop, please, baby, I'm so close!" she whimpered, and he thrust his fingers faster, finding that spot inside her and lapping at her clit until she cried out, her insides contracting around his fingers as he continued to pump them hard inside her. Her cries turned to whimpers as he slowed, removing his fingers and kissing his way back up her body, his hands pulling her legs up to his hips when he realized she could no longer stand. He groaned as he positioned his cock at her entrance, but stopped when she gripped his shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked. She could feel his cock throbbing at her entrance, and his arms trembling as he hovered over her. She was far too overstimulated, and she honestly doubted whether she could handle him penetrating her right now. But _god_ how she wanted it at the same time. She wanted to know what his cock felt like when she was so ridiculously sensitive.

"Yes. Go," was all she could muster. He nodded shakily, his hands under her rear, as he began to push his length inside her. She cried out, and he hesitated. She knew he was concerned about hurting her, but it was the best kind of hurt she had ever felt.

"Fuck me, now," she barked, and he thrust himself fully inside of her, making them both groan loudly. He pulled back out, penetrating her once more, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hot breath dampening her skin. He bit down lightly on the flesh of her shoulder as she coursed her hand through his hair, then tickled down the back of his neck with her fingernails. His entire body shuddered as he thrust hard inside her with a muffled cry, his bite becoming more severe. It would probably bruise but it felt amazing.

He began pumping hard and fast, mumbling her praises in both French and English. She could feel how wet she was from her orgasm, and how Augustine was loving it. He pulled away from her shoulder and found her mouth, planting a soft, tantalizingly sweet kiss on her bottom lip.

"Oh Sophie... mon dieu. Do you know what you do to me?" he asked as he slowed his thrusts, until he was sliding torturously slowly in... and out.

"Tell me..." she whispered, leaning forward and licking a line from his collarbone to his earlobe, before taking it between her teeth and nibbling gently. He whimpered loud, and she heard him slap a hand against the wall to steady himself as he continued to cradle her with one hand.

"It's like I can't think about anything else. Even when I'm with you... even when I'm _inside of you..._ it's not enough... never enough..." his words trailed off as his body started to really tremble, and she could feel herself sliding down the wall as his legs started to give out.

"Augustine... bed," she mumbled, and he held her under her butt as he carried her to the bed, laying her back on the sheets and remaining standing. He pulled each of her black high heels onto his shoulders, his hands wrapping around her thighs as he began to pound mercilessly into her, making her wince. He moaned as he tried not to penetrate too far, as the new angle allowed him to bury himself balls deep inside her.

Sophie shot her arms out to her sides, gripping the sheets as he drilled into her cervix. She winced once more, and he cried out from the effort of stopping.

"Am I... hurting you?" he panted, beads of sweat falling from his brow and dripping down onto her belly.

"Yes. But don't stop," she moaned, and he began thrusting hard, his breaths coming in labored gasps and eventually, turning to constant groans as he watched her breasts bounce with his motion. He mumbled something in French before she understood.

"So-phie... I'm... gonna..." he winced from the pain of trying to stave off his orgasm as long as possible. She felt an instant of panic at her own thoughts, but her desire outweighed her doubt. "I want to taste you," she urged, and he winced again, her statement almost pushing him over the edge. "On your knees," he ordered, and she pulled her heels from his shoulders, crawling from the bed and wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft, enveloping him in her mouth as he groaned, his hand gripping a fistful of her hair.

"Mon dieu... merde, merde!" his words fumbled into broken noises, his stomach muscles contracting as she felt his hot slick of cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed all of it, her throat closing around the tip of his cock and making him scream as he came. His climax waned, and he stumbled back several steps, before climbing feebly up onto the bed and collapsing onto his stomach, still panting breathlessly. Sophie smiled and climbed up next to him, her hand draping over his back and tracing abstract shapes with her fingernails. She allowed him some time to catch his breath, and admired his adorably flushed cheeks and ears. She kissed his cheek, and propped herself up on her elbow, surprised he had not at least recovered some of his senses.

"You okay my love?" she asked, and he moaned, shaking his head weakly. He seemed entirely incapable of speech.

"Seriously, did I break the Professor?" she asked with a smile, and he feebly grinned, nodding "yes," but still mute.

"Well then... now you know what happens when you ask me to dance the samba in front of other people. Perhaps we keep our dalliance private in the future, yes?" she jested, and he jumped up and kissed her hard, his hand wrapping around her neck as he moaned into the kiss. She savored the taste of his lips, and swallowed hard as she was struck by just how intimate the kiss was.

"So I have to keep my hands off of you, for the most part?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Then no."

**Author's Note:**

> In my head canon, they are dancing to Despacito, lol.  
> P.S. Look up the samba. Then imagine the prof in a well tailored suit, dancing that dance. *Shudder*


End file.
